1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors, and more particularly to an electrical connector provided for mechanically and electrically connecting a chip module to a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connectors are widely used in the connector industry for electrically connecting a chip module to a printed circuit board (PCB) in personal computer. Conventionally, an electrical connector mainly comprises an insulative housing, a multiplicity of terminals received therein, a load plate and a lever pivotably mounted on two opposite sides of the housing.
Referring to FIG. 5, a conventional electrical connector 10′ comprises an insulative housing 20′, a plurality of terminals received in corresponding passageways of the housing 20′, a metal stiffener 30′ partly covering and reinforcing the housing 20′, a metal clip 50 pivotably attached to an end of the stiffener 30′, and a lever 60′ pivotably mounted to an opposite end of the stiffener 30′ for engaging with the lever 60′.
The housing 20′ defines a multiplicity of passageways in a rectangular array, for interferentially receiving corresponding terminals.
The stiffener 30′ is substantially rectangular and comprises a pair of lateral sides 36′ each having a substantially L-shaped cross-section, a left end 32′ having an U-shaped cross-section, and a right end 34′ having an L-shaped cross-section. The housing 20′ is fittingly received in the stiffener 30′. The U-shaped cross-section comprises a pair of stopper 322′ extending therefrom and an anchoring portion 324′ disposed on one stopper 322′ for locating the locating portion 624′ of the lever 60′.
The lever 60′ comprises a pair of locating portions 624′ pivotably received in the chamber 322′ of the stiffener 30′, an offset actuating portion 622′ between the locating portions 624′, and an operating portion 63′ extending perpendicularly from an end of one of the locating portions 624′ and bent towards the offset actuating portion 622′. The operating portion 63′ is disposed outside of the stiffener 30′.
When the electrical connector 10′ is assembled, the lever is engaged with the anchoring pad of the stiffener 30. The operating portion is used to drive the cover engaging/disengaging with the housing, however the operating portion in the art is disposed too close to the connecting portion 61′ of the lever, which decreases the space for users operating the lever to open/close the cover. In addition, the lever of the art uses too much material and needs a complicate manufacturing process.
Thus, there is a need to provide an electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned problems.